rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
RP: Walking Dead
Rules?/Notes 1.Ok people will die there will be no saving everyone that's life T_T. 2.Each chapter will count as a day so ch1 will be day one and so on. 3.I'll be using my character but it'll be in human form wich mean no superpowers but the relations with the other caracters are there. 4.It's free to join jump in at any time and if you want to leave or know that you'll be gone for a long time juts RP your chariters being eaten alive or geting lost or something 5.You can only have two character alive in the RP if you want to put onother character in one must die and or never seen again. Charater Roster Joined in CH1 Judas the Wolf (Onup147) Aidain the Wolf (Onup147) Xork(?) the unknown Y-Tiger Joined in CH2 Joined in CH CH1 Z-Day 3:00pm Judas was just lazly siting on the couch fliping through the channels "Man is there anything on?" he countenues to plip through the chanels untell he saw an image of a walking courps on the TV "Sweet a Zombie movie ^^" On the TV It looks like the news The News reporter say "There was a viral outbrake and the military are trying to contain it" She looked fritened "There sending as many wounded people to the hospital as fast as possible. We aurge you to lock all doors and don't go outside untill it's safe--" The power cut off Judas got upset "AW CRUD!!....Now what am I to do -_-" 2:55 PM Ryder was ryding(lol ryder pun) his motorcycle down a long, narrow road. A few minutes later, He saw someone crawling on the ground. He skidded to a stop. He got off the motorcycle and walked to the man. " 'excuse me, do you need some help brotha?" Ryder asked. The man looked into his eyes. Ryder screamed and backed up. That guy did not look good, he looked... DEAD! "We need to get you to a doctor, and fast man." Ryder stuttered. He walked back up to him but the man grabbed his ankles and tried to bite him! "What the hell-?" Ryder said. He kicked out of it. "I've seen enough zombie movies to know what you are." he clapped his hands together and moved them apart and the zombie fell through a crack he made in the ground. "I gotta find some help!" Ryder said. He hopped on his bike and rode off looking for help. (not 2:55) Ryder saw a house that DIDN'T look like a wreck. He knocked on the house, which was Judas's house. Judas hear someone knocking at the door "Company? Hope its kaede ^^" Hegot up from the couch and makes his way to the door "Wait one moment" He open the door to only find Ryder he frowns "Need something?" Ryder looked confused. "Dude, somethings going on... some virus, infection, i dont know, SOMETHING..." Judas looks upset "Sorry but my powers out sooo you can't use the phone -_- I don't know anything about a virus and i think you should go home where you can look it up" "Everyone's power is out." Ryder said. "Then go to the hospital they have generater and anwers i can't give-_-" Judas said "Listen. Dead people are roaming around and are eating people. Roamers as I call em." Ryder said. "I dont go alone. Im asking you for some help." Ryder said in a serious tone. "...Serusly? If that's true then I can't leave yet, I know they'll come here looking for me here" Judas open the door wider "Come in and lock the door"He walks to the closet and pull out a bat 4:30 pm It has gotten dark since he last remember, roaming the streets with the grons in the distances. Xork, he thinks that is his name, walk among the street. '?' He had stop in a loving conplex area as he saw a nearby dead member kill a living being. He didn't understand either side. A small ten year old boy with blue hair, gray highlights and silver eyes romes the streats near where Xork is " MoM! Dad! SIIIIS where are you!" The young boy called out. Xork was confuse by the voice, glancing to see the small ten year "?" He glance around. It is a living being, young... He blinked his strange eyes, slowly going to the young boy. ' Are you lost? ' He spoke to the boy telepathic, as there was no mouth to his stitch up appearance. The small boy can see Xork slowly walking and he's suprised to see him speak atleast that what he is asuming "I-I'm lost I cant find mom dad or my sister" He slowly takes a few steps back. Xork stop walking, noting the boy having step back. The shap purple iris glance around for any creatures that seem to want to harm the boy. Once he note the area was clean, he kneel down. ' No need to be frighten of me, young one. ' He looks at the boy. ' I can help you find those you're looking for. ' "Y-You can?" Steps a few paces closer "How? I got to find them i nedd to protect sis i promised!" Xork hold his hand slowly to him, his fingers were long and claw like, but yet right size for his hand. He was showing signs of not wanting the harm the boy. ' The dead won't attack me, young one. Stay close to me, and I'll ensure they won't attack you. ' He take one good look at Xorks hand "Alright" He reach out and holds Xork's hand "Do you know where we should look?" Xork silently shook his head no, through he seem not happy when he did. The boy stand there thinking "Well befor I got seperated from them we where leaving the city to a house in the country" Xork blinks, before nodding. He stood up carefully. ' Then we start there, young one. ' The boy nods "Ok" as he walks with Xork he said to himself "Wait for me sis I'm coming for you" passed 8:45 "look there it is!" The boy points to the house, the windows are borded up. Xork seem confuse by the boarded up windows. ' Seem like someone is in the house... The windows are blocked. ' He walks up to the house. Lets go of Xork's hand"Maybe mom and dad borded it up? I should go up there and knock." Xork's tail keeps the child close to him. ' May or may not, young one, we don't want to rush things. Let's go up there together, who knows what may way on the other side. ' He blinks. "Ok" the boy reach out adn holds Xork's hand "let's go ^^" Makes his way with Xork to the front door. Xork stands with the boy, he tips with one of his claws, fearing he might break the door by just knowing. The boy starts knocking" Mon! Dad! Sis It's me Aidan open up!" As the door open you see a young tenager with white hair, green highlights "WHAT THE FUCK!" Seeing Xork immedetly Slames the door not even noticing Aidan Xork blinks, confusion seem to appear in his eyes. "?" He looks to Aidan. ' He didn't look related to you. ' "That's Judas dad helped him after his parents died, he never talks about it and i was told not to ask" Knocks on the door again" Its ok he's nice, he's the one who kept me safe" "Hu? Aidan!?".... O GOD I SLAMED THE DOOR!" Rushed to the door and opens it with a bat in hand keeping his distant Category:Onup147 Category:RP Category:Walking Dead Category:Free join roleplay